The present invention relates to a connector for under water or severe environment use, for example for the transmission of electrical, optical, hydraulic, air or other services, and to an indicator and/or a seal for use in such a connector.
It is known in the offshore oil and gas industry to connect up services at under water sites such as a well head installed on the sea bed. It is known from GB-A-2 192 316 to provide an under water electrical connector having a first part provided with a plug which houses a set of electrical contact terminals and a second part provided with a mating socket surrounding a corresponding set of electrical contact pins. The plug has a cylindrical outer surface designed to fit in the socket which is also cylindrical. In use, the second part of the connector is normally secured to a sea bed installation and the first part is mated with the second part by a diver who inserts the plug into the socket, whereby the contact pins make electrical contact with the contact terminals.
In some circumstances, for example in deep water, it may be preferred to use a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) rather than a diver to make the connection. The plug may be formed with a rounded front end and the socket may be provided with a guide cone at its front end to assist mating of the connector parts, as disclosed in WO92/12554. So that the ROV operator knows when the parts are fully mated, cameras are provided to provide images of the operation. However, it is sometimes difficult to see whether or not the connector parts are in fact fully mated and this can result in considerable expense as the lack of an electrical connection due to the connector not being fully mated may not be discovered until after the ROV has moved away from the installation site. In this instance, the ROV must be relocated to the installation site to connect the parts resulting in a waste of time and money. Equally, if the connection is being made by a diver, the lack of full mating may not be discovered until the diver has left the site, leading to the same problem.
One solution to the above problem which is known in the art is to provide a peg on the socket connector part. The peg is adapted to tilt away from the line of the connector by between about 15-30xc2x0 when the connector parts are fully mated so as to provide a visual indication to the ROV pilot that the connector parts are fully mated. However, the provision of such a peg adds complexity to the design of the socket connector part thus increasing manufacturing costs and reducing reliability.
Consequently, the present invention seeks to provide a visual indication to an ROV pilot or a diver of when the parts of a connector are fully mated without increasing the complexity of the design of the connector parts.
Viewed from a first aspect, the invention provides a connector for under water or severe environment use, comprising first and second connector parts adapted to be brought together from an unmated condition into a mated condition, and an indicator for indicating when the first connector part and the second connector part are fully mated, the indicator being provided on the first connector part and having at least one radially outwardly extending protrusion, the radial protrusion being movable during mating of the first and second connector parts, from a radially outer position or a radially inner position when the connector is in the unmated condition, to a radially inner position or a radially outer position, respectively, indicating that the connector is in the fully mated condition.
When the radial protrusion is in the radially outer position it will normally be visible to an ROV pilot via a camera or directly visible to a diver. The radial protrusion may include markings or colouration enabling the ROV pilot or the diver to see when it has moved from one radial position to the other and thus that the connector is fully mated. For example, a brightly coloured, e.g. orange, ring or other marking may align with a fixed portion of one of the connector parts at the point when the connector is fully mated. Alternatively the radial protrusion may be arranged when in the radially outer position to extend radially beyond an adjacent portion, e.g. a wall portion of the first connector part, and when in the radially inner position to be retracted below that adjacent portion. The radial protrusion in the inner position may then not be visible when viewed generally axially from the other side of the adjacent portion, for example by a camera or a diver.
The radial protrusion may be in the radially inner position when the connector is unmated, and in the radially outer position when the connector is mated. A marking or word, such as xe2x80x9cmatedxe2x80x9d, may become visible when the connector is mated. The radial protrusion may for example be urged by the second connector part during mating from the inner position to the outer position. The radial protrusion may then return under its own resilience to the inner position when the connector parts are unmated. Alternatively, it may be held by a catch or the like in the inner position when the connector parts are unmated, the catch being actuated by the second connector part during mating to allow the radial protrusion to move to the outer position. The catch may then be arranged to recapture the radial protrusion and return it to the inner position when the connector parts are unmated.
Preferably, the radial protrusion is movable during mating from the radially outer position to the radially inner position, which latter position indicates that the connector is fully mated.
Preferably, the first and second connector parts have respective wall portions which, in the mated condition of the connector, together define an enclosure, wherein the radial protrusion is contained in the enclosure when in its radially inner position. Thus the radial protrusion is no longer visible to an ROV operator or a diver (a user) once it has withdrawn into the enclosure, thereby indicating that the connector is fully mated. Particularly if the radial protrusion is brightly coloured, its disappearance from view can give a user confidence that full mating has been achieved.
There may be a single radial protrusion, protruding outwardly from the first connector part at a suitable location for it to be readily visible. Thus the radial protrusion may be provided over only a limited extent of the circumference of the first connector part. Alternatively it may extend all the way round the periphery of the connector part, for example being annular in shape. This has the advantage that the radial protrusion is visible from several directions. In preferred arrangements, a plurality of radial protrusions is provided, all such radial protrusions being movable to indicate that the connector is in the fully mated condition. A plurality of radial protrusions has the advantage of being more readily visible than a single protrusion. The radial protrusions may be provided about the periphery of the first connector part separated from each other by radial slots. They may thus be in the form of petals. The radial slots may be simple cuts in the material of the indicator, but preferably they are wider, e.g. cut out, regions, such that interference between adjacent flaps is avoided when in the radially inner position.
The or each radial protrusion may be arranged to move to the radially inner position in various ways. In the embodiments in which the radial protrusion adopts the inner position when the connector parts are mated, the movement will be in response to the bringing together of the first and second connector parts. The inward movement of the radial protrusion may therefore be achieved by appropriate interaction of the indicator with the second connector part. In a preferred embodiment, during mating the indicator is engaged by a wall portion of the second connector part so that the radial protrusion is bent or squashed from the radially outer position to the radially inner position indicating that the connector is fully mated Preferably the wall portion of the second connector part is provided with a surface slanted relative to the axial direction, e.g. an inwardly facing conical surface, against which the indicator engages during mating.
The indicator is preferably provided with a nose portion which projects forwardly for engagement by the second connector part, e.g. the wall portion, during mating with such an arrangement, rearward urging of the nose portion by the second connector part can cause rearward and inward pivoting of the radial protrusion of the indicator. Advantageously, a rearward movement of the nose portion can be amplified to a larger movement of the outermost extremity of the radial protrusion. This can for example be achieved by providing the nose portion at the base of the radial protrusion, with the radial dimension of the radial protrusion being greater than the forward projection of the nose portion. In the embodiments where the radial protrusion(s) is (are) provided about the periphery of the first connector part, the nose portion may be in the form of a peripherally extending rim, e.g. a circular rim, the front edge of which is arranged for engagement by the second connector part during mating.
The or each radial protrusion is preferably arranged to tilt rearwardly during mating generally about a base region thereof. The radial protrusion may be provided with a defined hinge portion, e.g. a portion thinner than the rest of the radial protrusion, located outwardly of the base region. The tip of the radial protrusion, i.e. that part outward of the hinge portion, may tilt forwardly during mating about the hinge portion. This may be achieved by the engagement of the tip of the radial protrusion with a wall portion of the first connector part as the radial protrusion tilts rearwardly about its base region. In a preferred embodiment, therefore, the radial protrusion is arranged to pivot in two places, rearwardly about its base region and forwardly about the hinge portion located outwardly of the base. The provision of the defined hinge portion helps to ensure that the tip is retracted inwardly as the radial protrusion tilts rearwardly. Where a plurality of radial protrusions, e.g. petals, are provided about the periphery of the first connector part, the hinge portion may be formed by a circumferential groove interrupted by the radial slots between the radial protrusions.
The indicator preferably has a hub from the front of which the or each radial protrusion extends radially outwardly. Thus, outwardly of the hub there is a space into which the radial protrusion can tilt rearwardly. In the preferred embodiment having a nose portion, during mating the nose portion may be engaged and urged rearwardly by the second connector part, causing the radial protrusion to tilt rearwardly about its base region, where it is supported at the front of the hub, into the space around the hub. The front of the hub is preferably radially outwardly spaced from the first connector part to allow additional space for inward movement of the front of the hub during the final part of mating. For example, the indicator may have a collar for engagement with the first connector part, and the front of the hub may be spaced from the collar by a radial gap.
The radial protrusion and other parts of the indicator could be made from a variety of materials. The radial protrusion may for example be made of a relatively rigid material in a case where a suitable hinge (or hinges) is (are) provided to allow movement. However, in an advantageous embodiment, the radial protrusion is made of a deformable material, more preferably a resilient material such as an elastomer, e.g. nitrile rubber or hydrogenated nitrile rubber. This will allow the radial protrusion to be deformed as necessary to show when the connector is in the fully mated condition and to resume its original shape so as to be visible again when the connector is demated.
The indicator may advantageously serve to function as a seal with the second connector part, as well as to indicate that the parts are fully mated. Preferably, therefore, the indicator further comprises a seal extending about the periphery of the first connector part for sealing with the second connector part when the connector is mated. Such a seal can assist in preventing the entry of debris into the mated connector parts.
In the preferred embodiment where the nose portion projecting forwardly of the radial protrusion forms a peripherally extending rim, this rim may seal with the second connector part.
If a hub is provided to the rear of the radial protrusion, this hub may seal with the first connector part. Alternatively or additionally, the indicator may have a collar extending round the first connector part to form a seal therewith. The indicator may thus seal between the first and second parts when the connector is mated
If the indicator forms a seal between the first and second connector parts, such that a region inwardly of the seal is protected from contaminants, it may be necessary to make provision for this region to be vented to the outside during mating of the connector parts. In a situation where the volume of the region decreases during mating, if it is not adequately vented ambient water may be forced to take a flow path during mating which may disrupt the indicating function, for example by preventing the or each radial protrusion from moving to the position indicative that the connector is fully mated. Venting may be achieved by providing an appropriate vent path at the interface of the first and second connector parts. Alternatively or additionally, the indicator may comprise vent means to allow flow of water from one side of the indicator to the other. The provision of vent means can enable the water to flow in a controlled manner.
The vent means may be provided on the indicator at a location such that it allows water flow during mating of the connectors but is closed when the connector is fully mated. The closing may be achieved by deformation of the indicator. Even if there is not full closure there will preferably be sufficient closure of the vent means to prevent most debris, e.g. sand, from entering into the mated connector parts. In preferred embodiments, the vent means is provided at the base of the radial protrusion(s). The vent means preferably comprises a plurality of vent openings, which may be circumferentially spaced from each other.
It is believed that an indicator which also functions as a seal is inventive in its own right. Viewed from a further aspect, therefore, the invention provides a connector for under water or severe environment use, comprising first and second connector parts adapted to be brought together into a mated condition, and an indicator for indicating when the first connector part and the second connector parts are fully mated, the indicator being provided on the first connector part and having a movable portion arranged to move during mating of the connector parts between a position indicating that the connector is unmated and a position indicating that the connector is fully mated, the indicator comprising a seal extending about the periphery of the first connector part for sealing with the second connector part when the connector is mated.
Such an indicator provides the advantage of fulfilling two functions thus reducing manufacturing costs and complexity. The combined indicator and seal is preferably a single moulding of a suitable elastomeric material. It may incorporate the various features discussed above in relation to the indicator.
The indicator may be intended to be permanently fixed to the first connector part but is preferably removably provided thereon, so as to be replaceable if desired. The invention also extends to an indicator for use as part of a connector as described herein. Such an indicator may be provided for example as a replacement part for the connector.
As discussed above, it is known from WO92/12554 to provide a connector having connector parts for connection under water, one connector part being in the form of a plug with a rounded front end and the other connector part having an axial socket, the plug being guided into the socket during mating by the inner surface of a guide cone at the front of the socket. An annular lip seal is provided towards the rear of the plug, the lip seal having an L-shape as viewed in axial section and being arranged with the upright of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d at the front and the base of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extending to the rear. The base of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extends annularly about the plug and the upright provides a sealing flange. Such a lip seal is shown as reference 98 in FIG. 16 of WO92/12554. When the plug is mated into the axial socket the sealing flange engages against the guide cone and forms a seal preventing the entry of debris such as sand into the area inwardly of the seal.
A disadvantage associated with the known lip seal described is that substantially the whole surface area of the sealing flange will be in contact with the inner surface of the guide cone when the parts are mated. Although this provides a very effective seal between the connector parts, the seal is held so tightly against the inner surface of the guide cone that there is potential for the seal to be removed from the plug when the connector is demated. This means that the seal must be replaced before the connector parts may be remated which is difficult and time consuming to achieve in a subsea environment and inconvenient if the plug has to be taken to surface for this reason alone.
Consequently, in a further aspect, the invention seeks to provide a seal for use with a connector which overcomes the problems described above.
Thus, viewed from a further aspect, the present invention provides a connector for under water or severe environment use, comprising a connector part having a plug and another connector part having an axial socket, the two connector parts being adapted to be brought together into a mated condition in which the plug is mated in the axial socket, the connector further comprising a guide portion at the front of the axial socket for guiding the plug into the axial socket during mating, and a seal extending about the periphery of the plug for sealing against the guide portion when the connector parts are mated, the seal having a peripherally extending rim having a front edge for sealing against the guide portion.
The seal may have a relatively small surface area (i.e. the front edge of the rim) in contact with the guide portion, e.g. a guide cone, when the connector is mated, and consequently the possibility of the seal sticking to the guide portion when the connector is demated is greatly reduced.
The seal may have a collar which seals with the plug of the connector. In some preferred embodiments, the seal further comprises a hub having a peripherally extending rear edge for sealing with the plug, for example a peripherally extending wall portion of the plug. Such a wall portion may be in the form of an annular flange.